Nick
by htibberon
Summary: Nick deals with day to day issues varying from normal teenage problems, celebrity problems and medical problems all while still trying to stay true to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-this story is dedicated to Amanda (xhomecutiex on Youtube) for winning 2nd place in my E/L Contest**

--

There he was singing his heart ou on stage once again, but tonight was different. Tonight, the pressure was on. Tonight, _she _was watching him.

He looked down into the audience. There she was looking up at him. He smiled and she smiled back.

Normally they waited to do 'When You Look Me In the Eyes' until the encore, but Nick had arranged so they would perform it earlier and he would pull her onstage to sing it to her.

They finished 'BB Good' and Joe gave Nick a nod. Nick looked down at her, her bangs falling into her eyes, but still smiling. Nick smiled back and mouthed 'Come onstage?' to her. She nodded, Nick was in heaven. He stretched his arm out for her and she reached for his hand.

"Nick!"

Nick smiled.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!"

Nick awakened to his mother yelling at him. He groaned.

"Hurry up! Today's a busy day!"

Nick mumbled, "Everyday is a busy day."

His mom gave him a dirty look and Nick went to his photoshoot. He couldn't help but think of her the entire time. His dream girl, the girl he hadn't seen in so long.

Next was an interview. Nick was relieved, interviews didn't require too much attention. He sat on an uncomfortable chair beside Joe, Kevin on Joe's other side.

The interviewer was a plain looking brunette that was trying to flirt with Kevin. She was mostly talking to his older brothers, so Nick only had to answer a few simple questions.

It wasn't until a question that he was asked all the time that he made a mistake.

"Nick, are you thinking of someone special right now?" asked the interviewer who was barely paying attention.

"Of course," Nick answered without thinking, "I've been thinking of Emily all day."

Joe, Kevin, the interviewer, and even Mrs. Jonas turned and turned and looked at Nick in surprise.

"Emily?" the interviewer asked, surprised that someone had actually answered that question honestly. "Emily Osment?"

Nick's mouth dropped open, realizing his mistake.

xXx oOo xXx

"Since when has my little brother liked Emily?" Joe asked, messing up Nick's hair playfully.

Nick swatted away Joe's hand. "Since we were on Hannah Montana, when we kept rehearsing that awkward hug. That cute little giggle when you were showing her how..." Nick was lost in his memories now. He was thinking of Emily hanging out with him offset, laughing at him while he tried to get a marshmallow out of his hair.

Kevin interrupted his happy memories, "Wait, didn't you start dating Miley right after that?"

Nick blushed. "well, yeah. I was crushing on her since forever and she finally wanted to go out. Sure, I had finally gotten over her, but that was my shot. I had to try, Kev."

Kevin shook his head, disappointed with his younger brother. "Nick that doesn't make it right."

Nick rolled his eyes. "It's not like I didn't have feelings for Miley. And she was the one who went off making out with her backup dancer, not me."

"Did you tell Miley about your feelings for Emily?" Kevin asked.

Nick shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Kevon said trying to prove a point.

Nick groaned. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always act like your old and mature when I've done something wrong. I'm sock of it. You're twenty years old yet any other time you act like you're four." Nick jumped up and went to his bunk.

There was a message on his IPhone. It was Alyson Stoner. Nick and Alyson had become close friends ever since filming 'Camp Rock'.

The text read 'Did you really say you like Emily in an interview?'

Nick spoke out loud, "Dang, word travels fast." He sighed and answered honestly.

As soon as he sent his response to Alyson, Joe jumped onto his bunk. Joe had a goofy grin on his face that told Nick that he was about to feel better or get very pissed off.

"Hey, little bro," Joe said, stretching out the 'hey' and moving his eyebrows up and down.

Nick couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Did you see Kev's face when you yelled at him?" Joe said happily. "It was hilarious, I thought he was gonna explode...or implode...which one's the cool one again?" He didn't wait for Nick's answer. "Anyway, what's this about Emily? She's a cutie, you've got good taste. You can tell we're brothers."

Nick laughed softly again. This is why he loved Joe, Joe had this power of making things better.

"So...what are you gonna do when Emily hears? Or are you gonna call her and tell her yourself? I think it would be better if you call her, and fas. You know how much we love gossip."

Nick's eyes widened. Joe was right, he had to call Emily and quickly. He dialed her number rapidly and shooed Joe away. Joe laughed and went to his own bunk.

First ring. _Of gosh! What am I gonna say? How do you tell someone you've been thinking of them constantly for a year?_

Second ring. _What will she say? Will she laugh and call me a dork? Will she say she feels the same way?_

Third ring. _What if someone's already told her? What if she gets embarrassed and hates me for it.  
_

"Hello!"

_That's her voice. _Nick smiled. _Wait, I've gotta talk back._

"Uh, hi Em...there is something I've got to tell you."

"Uh, okay. What is it Nick?"

"Well, I just...uh...Em, I...umm...I really like you Emily, like really really like you!" He said all at once, relieved that he'd finally said it.

There was silence at the other end.

xXx oOo xXx

--

**ya...so not that great of a first chapter...i just had to set some stuff up...i promise i'll make it better **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I just . . . uh . . . Em, I . . . ummm . . . I really like you Emily, like rally really like you!"

There was a silence at the other end.

_Say something. Say anything, just speak! Come on, Emily, say something to me. This was a mistake. i was so stupid, I've scared her away. This silence is killing me. Who ever said silence is golden lied. Maybe I should say something. Yeah, I'll say something . . . but what?_

"Em?" _Great, now i sound like a _complete _idiot. _He groaned, and Emily heard it and it brought her back to the real word from her fantasy land where she just imagined the guy of her dreams confessing his love to her.

"Yeah?" She answered, wondering how much of her daydream had been true.

"Uh . . ." Nick searched for words. "Well . . . what are you thinking." He bit his lip.

"Well . . ." Emily begun, hoping that she had heard right. "Nick, I really like you too Ever since you guested on Hannah, and that awkward hug . . ." They both laughed.

xXx oOo xXx

A couple weeks later, Nick was sitting on a couch in the Osments' living room with Emily sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

Nick held her close and kissed her forehead. The Jonas Brothers had been doing shows in the Los Angeles area for the past week and Emily was between movies, so Nick and Emily had spent tons of time together. But this was their last day together, the next day Emily would fly to New Zealand and Nick would play a show in Oregon.

Nick rubbed Emily's far arm lightly and she smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back softly on the lips.

Emily blushed slightly and kissed him back.

In no time, Emily was laying on her back on the couch with Nick on top of her, their kissing getting very heated. It might have gone further, if Nick's phone hadn't gone off.

"One sec," he mumbled as he sat up. He reached for his phone as she sat up beside him, straightening out her clothes. "Hello?" he said into his cell.

"Hey Nick!" came Alyson Stoner's cheery voice.

"Uh, Alyson, this isn't the greatest time to talk," said nick, not noticing Emily's cold stare.

"Oh, well, I'll be quick. Can I get a set of tickets to your Memphis show. Please, please, please. I'll love you forever and ever."

Nick chuckled at Alyson's pleading. "Well, I suppose, as long as you love me for eternity. How many?"

"Five. Thank you, thank you, thank you. So, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing," Alyson said as a goodbye then quickly added "Love ya, Nick" before hanging up.

Nick laughed and hung up his cell, then turned to Emily. "What?" he asked stupidly to her angry stare.

Emily sighed and looked away.

Nick was confused and it took him a second to clue in. "Awww, Em. There's nothing to be jealous of." He threw his arms around her and held her close. "Alyson is just a friend, you're my girlfriend," he kissed her softly, "I truly love you, and only you."

xXx oOo xXx

"Joe! Slow down!" Nick yelled at his older brother from the passenger seat of their SUV. "Joe! See that nice old lady, try to, uh, NOT hit her! STOP SIGN!"

Joe stopped just in time and Nick exhaled in relief.

"See, little bro, no problem." Joe smiled at Nick who was looking at him angrily. "Old lady's alive and we didn't run through the stop sign. Everything's alright."

Nick rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

Joe's phone rang. He smiled at Nick as he reached into his pocket.

"Don't do it!" Nick said sternly.

Joe smirked and answered his IPhone as he went through the intersection. "Yo!" He said cheerfully, in attempt to bug Nick even more.

He made a quick right that had Nick gripping onto his seat for dear life.

"I'm driving my little curly haired brother to the airport to say goodbye to his new girlfriend as a surprise."

Joe spoke in a tone that made Nick roll his eyes again and look out his window.

"Hey! Miles! What's wrong? Why are you getting so angry?" Joe said into his phone, paying more attention to his conversation with Miley than the road. "Didn't you know Nick and Emily were dating?"

Joe you missed the turn!" Nick yelled. And, without checking to see the car coming from the other direction, Joe popped a U-ey.

All Nick could do was scream before getting hit by the speeding Hummer.


	3. NOTICE

Hello to all my loyal readers 

I have been having computer and life issues so I sorta forgot about my fanfiction stories and YouTube videos. I don't know if any of you watch my YouTube videos but 'All American Girl' just hit 50,000 views and I'm very proud of that. Anyway, I am unable to make YouTube videos because of firewalls on my current computer  but I can write fanfictions! So, thanks to IheartORANGE, I'm back to writing fanfictions (and other stories I don't put onto the internet…). So if you want me to update this or any other story, message me and I'll start writing the next chapter. If not, I'll just leave the story as it is.

With LOVE,  
htibberon


End file.
